yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Mickey Mouse and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is the thirtieth episode of the fourth season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery Mickey Mouse and his friends were recruited to join forces with a team of extraordinary figures culled from great adventure literature including Allan Quatermain, vampiress Mina Harker from Dracula, Rodney Skinner the Invisible Man, Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde, an American secret service agent named Tom Sawyer, Captain Nemo, and Dorian Gray, who're called to stop Merlock and his legion along with a villain intent on turning the nations of the world against one another. Plot The movie begins/On the Brink of War/Basil and his friends warns Mickey In 1899, an attack on the Bank of England in London is committed by a group of men who appear to be German soldiers using advanced explosives and automatic weapons, and even the first ever tank. This is followed by an attack on a German Zeppelin factory in Berlin by the same men, this time dressed as British soldiers, that leads Europe to the brink of war. One day at the Magic Kingdom of Disney, Basil of Baker Street and his League of Extraordinary Gentlemice warned Mickey about Merlock's outcome with the Fantom from another world. Arriving in Africa/Meeting Allan Quatermain/The Armored Assassins attack At June 1899 in Kenya, an emissary of the British government, Sanderson Reed, arrives in a gentlemen's club in British East Africa, hoping to recruit the legendary, but now aged, hunter and adventurer Allan Quatermain to investigate the situation. Though Quatermain's sense of patriotism has waned, he wishes to protect his beloved Africa from war and agrees, especially after his lodge is attacked and destroyed by a band of assassins and heartless with some help from Mickey and his friends. The gathering of the new league of extraordinary gentlemen/Meeting Mr. Dorian Gray One month later in London, Mickey, his friends, and Quatermain meets with the mysterious "M", who explains his plan to assemble a modern version of a group of talented individuals known as the "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", which aids the world in times of need, in this case to combat the threat of the "Fantom", who is the true mastermind of the current crisis, and ensure world peace, by stopping him from destroying Venice. Quatermain is introduced to the Indian Captain Nemo, Commander of the world's only submersible vessel Nautilus; invisible gentleman thief Rodney Skinner, who works for the government in hopes of an antidote for the invisibility serum he stole; and Mina Harker, a vampire and well-regarded chemical scientist. The group also recruits the mysterious immortal Dorian Gray. Enter the Fantom/Witnessing Mrs. Harker's conduct/Meeting an american agent Suddenly, Mickey and the league have encountered the Fantom. Then, a young American Secret Service Agent, Tom Sawyer disguised himself as an assassin as Mickey, Quatermain, and their comrades took down the assassins and heartless as the Fantom escaped. Just with one assassin remains trying to kill Mina Harker, she used her conduct sucking his blood while biting the neck. Sure enough, Mickey, Quatermain, and their comrades went on board the Nautilus to recruit one more member in Paris. Capturing the last member/Meeting Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde/Something about Dorian As they arrived in Paris, Mr. Hyde has to been hunted down by Quatermain and Sawyer before Jekyll offers his services for a reprieve of his crimes as Hyde. Then, the team was complete as they takes off on Nemo's submarine, the Nautilus, and set off for Venice. Just was Rodney Skinner was scratched, Mickey begins to find Dorian untrustworthy. Mina Harker out of Tom Sawyer's league/Voyaging to Venice/Tom's shooting lesson Just then, Mina Mina Harker became out of Tom Sawyer's league. As the voyage to Venice continues, Allan Quatermain gave Tom Saywer a shooting lesson. Dorian Gray and Mina Harker's conversion about the portrait/One vile mission Inside the Nautilus, Dorian Gray spoke of the portrait as he collected Mina Harker's blood. Soon, the group worry there is a traitor in their midst when flash powder is found in the wheel room of the Nautilus, and a vial of Jekyll's transformation serum is determined to be missing. Naturally, all think that the invisible thief, Skinner, is the culprit, but nothing can be done about it since Skinner is nowhere to be found. Preventing the death in Venice/Behind the Fantom's mask/Dorain Gray betrayed When the group reaches Venice in time, a series of bombs that has been planted under the city start to detonate shortly after, toppling buildings in a domino effect. The team decides that knocking one of the buildings out of the sequence is the only way to stop the chain of explosions. Nemo has a missile that can be fired from the Nautilus at the building in question, but only if a beacon can be set in place. Since Nemo can track his "automobile," allowing it to serve as the beacon, Sawyer drives the car past the chain of explosions, as Gray and Mina disembark to fight the Fantom's henchmen while Mickey, Sora, and their friends fend the Heartless. Meanwhile, Quatermain notices and gives chase to the Fantom on foot. During the chase, the Fantom is unmasked and revealed to be M, who then escapes. At the same time, Sawyer crashes the car into the target building, while firing a flare, which signals Nemo to launch his missile. The building is destroyed, the chain of explosions stops, and Venice is saved. The League regroups at the Nautilus, where Quatermain reveals that M is behind everything. Nemo's first mate, Ishmael, also reveals that Gray, not Skinner, is the traitor, as he had been mortally shot by Gray, who escapes in an exploration pod. James Moraiarty and Dorian Gray's message/The Game is Over/Hyde the Hero Suddenly as Nemo sets the Nautilus in pursuit, a record is found from M, who turns out to be James Moraiarty, and Dorian Gray, revealing that the League was a ruse so that Moraiarty could steal physical elements from each of the League members, so as to construct an army of super-powered soldiers: Captain Nemo's science and technology, Jekyll's formula, Mina's blood, and a sample of Skinner's invisible skin; Quatermain was merely used to capture Hyde. Moraiarty seeks to profit by starting a world war and selling armaments and weaponry based on the powers of the League to the combatant countries. As the record is played, it also releases a second, high-frequency signal which sets off three bombs in the ship, but Hyde is able to stop the ship from sinking. The Message from a friends/Waiting for Skinner/Warning about a Fortress Vast Then, ollowing a signal from Skinner, who had stowed away on Gray's vessel before he escaped, the Nautilus follows to the Asiatic Arctic, and the League travels to a cave overlooking an industrial fortress. Skinner meets with the group (who then apologizes to him for falsely condemning him as the traitor) there, and tells them that M has a number of scientists and their families held as hostages and slaves in his munitions factory, where the new weapons are being constructed. Splitting up, the League infiltrates the factory. The game is on/Rodney Skinner sets the bombs/The hunt for the Napoleon of Crime So, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Nemo, and Hyde free the scientists and their families, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Sawyer, and Quatermain go after M, Mina goes in search of Gray, and Skinner sets off with Kairi, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, and Olette to plant some explosives to destroy the factory. A woman's wrath/Mina Harker vs Dorian Gray/Kairi and Naminé vs Magica De Spell But suddenly, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were surrounded by a bunch of Heartless as Skinner stopped them one by one. As for Mina Harker, he begins to settle a score with Dorian Gray while Kairi and Naminé fought off Magica De Spell with their keyblades. Encountering the invisible enemy/Dorian Gray meet his demon to his death Soon enough, Allan Quatermain and Tom Sawyer were almost at Moriarty's trail when Sawyer was sidetracked by Sanderson Reed who's now invisible by Rodney Skinner's blood sample. Then, Nemo and Hyde run into M's second-in-command, Dante, who drinks a very large dose of Jekyll's formula and transforms into a gigantic, hulking monster to combat Hyde. Mina fights a stalemate battle with Gray; little is accomplished as they are both immortal, until she confronts him with the enchanted portrait of himself. When he sets eyes upon the painting, he ages rapidly, dies, and decays. Quatermain confronts M in his lair and reveals his deduction that M is none other than the supposedly dead Professor James Moriarty, nemesis of Sherlock Holmes. Fighting the Dante beast/Mickey and Quatermain killing the future of evil With Hyde tying to combat Dante, Nemo, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra struggled trying to help him fight back. Finally, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Nemo, and Jekyll manage to escape the building through a small hole in the wall, while Dante, being far too large to fit, is crushed to death by falling debris. Tom Sawyer's long shot in the back/A hero's bequest 'til the end/The flame of life Just then, Quatermain, about to kill Moriarty, sees Sawyer being held at knifepoint and chooses to save Sawyer at the cost of being stabbed himself. Sawyer is forced to use the marksmanship skills that Quatermain had taught him, and manages to kill a fleeing Moriarty before he can leave in his stolen submersible vessel. Quatermain dies soon after, telling Sawyer that the new century belongs to him now. The League, Mickey, and all of his friends assembles in Africa to bury Quatermain. As the group departs, a tribal witch doctor takes handfuls of dirt from Quatermain's grave and begins a ritual chant. We are reminded of a witch doctor's pronouncement, recounted by Quatermain at the beginning of the movie, that Africa would not let him die. The earth shakes violently, making the rifle that Sawyer had left on the grave shake. Lightning strikes Quatermain's grave right before the screen cuts to black. Trivia *Mickey Mouse and his friends barely see eye to eye with Captain Nemo since Mickey Mouse goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Scenes #The movie begins/On the Brink of War/Basil and his friends warns Mickey #Arriving in Africa/Meeting Allan Quatermain/The Armored Assassins attack #The gathering of the new league of extraordinary gentlemen/Meeting Mr. Dorian Gray #Enter the Fantom/Witnessing Mrs. Harker's conduct/Meeting an american agent #Capturing the last member/Meeting Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde/Something about Dorian #Mina Harker out of Tom Sawyer's league/Voyaging to Venice/Tom's shooting lesson #Dorian Gray and Mina Harker's conversion about the portrait/One vile mission #Preventing the death in Venice/Behind the Fantom's mask/Dorain Gray betrayed #James Moraiarty and Dorian Gray's message/The Game is Over/Hyde the Hero #The Message from a friends/Waiting for Skinner/Warning about a Fortress Vast #The game is on/Rodney Skinner sets the bombs/The hunt for the Napoleon of Crime #A woman's wrath/Mina Harker vs Dorian Gray/Kairi and Naminé vs Magica De Spell #Encountering the invisible enemy/Dorian Gray meet his demon to his death #Fighting the Dante beast/Mickey and Quatermain killing the future of evil #Tom Sawyer's long shot in the back/A hero's bequest 'til the end/The flame of life Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225